


I Need You

by dabblesofacollegestudent



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabblesofacollegestudent/pseuds/dabblesofacollegestudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reasons why you should never leave Luffy unsupervised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

All it took was one second. It was just a single moment where nobody was looking that resulted in their captain doing something incredibly stupid.

“Luffy!” Chopper whined. “You can’t just go eating random plants!”

“I’m sorry.” Luffy slurred, before puking the contents of his stomach into a bucket. “Those fruits looked so good though…”

“That’s no excuse you idiot!” Chopper yelled.

“I even fed you before we made landfall.” Sanji huffed. “What? Is my cooking not enough for you anymore?”

“No no no no no no! Sanji!” Luffy bubbled and proceeded to hang off of Sanji. “I love your food. Please don’t stop making me food. Can you make me some right now? I’m so hungryyyyyy.” Luffy slide down until he hit the floor at Sanji’s feet in exhaustion.

“You can’t eat anything Luffy!” Chopper complained. “You’ll just throw it back up.”

“What?!” Luffy exclaimed, looking up at Chopper with desperate eyes. “Nooooooo! I’m gonna die!”

“You’re not going to die you idiot.” Sanji scoffed, scooping up his sick captain. “Just follow the doctor’s order’s and get some fucking rest.” Sanji placed Luffy on the bed in the infirmary where the rubber man instantly curled up and held his stomach.

“But Sanjiiiiiii. My tummy hurts. I’m sure meat will make it better.” Luffy looks up at Sanji with pleading eyes.

“Just go to sleep Luffy.” Chopper instructed. “The best way you can get better is by resting. And the sooner you get better the sooner you can eat.”

“Really?” Luffy yawned, already looking ready to pass out.

Sanji nodded and grinned fondly around his cigarette. “I’ll cook you a feast once you get better.” Sanji told him, pulling up the blanket’s over his sick crewmate.

“Gonna hold you to that…” Luffy mumbled as he shut his eyes.

—

Sanji had just finished cleaning the last pot from dinner and was heading to the men’s bunk room when he heard Luffy’s moans from the infirmary. Sanji sighed and headed over to his suffering captain. He knew he should probably wake up Chopper to help him but the poor reindeer was worn out from dealing with a whining Luffy all day. Their doctor deserved a break.

Sanji entered to find Luffy curled up in a ball, with his puke bucket somewhat fuller than the last time the cook was there. Sanji had never seen their captain look as pathetic as he was now. Luffy gazed up at Sanji as he walked over and managed to give him a smile.

“Sanji.” He called out feebly. “I need you.”

“I already told you Luffy.” Sanji huffed as he took a seat on Luffy’s bedside. “I can’t make you food. It’ll just end up…”

“No no no.” Luffy slurred. “I don’t need your food. I need YOU.”

That was all the warning that Sanji got before Luffy unceremoniously dragged the cook into bed with him.

“Ah! Luffy!” Sanji exclaimed, not appreciating being manhandled. Luffy just whined in response as he curled up next to him. Sanji sighed as he wrapped his arms around Luffy and pulled him to his chest.

“You’re always going to be a pain in the ass, aren’t you?” Sanji quipped, as he buried his face into Luffy’s hair.

“Yeah, but you love me.” Luffy declared confidently.

“Mmm-hmmm” Sanji affirmed, placing a kiss on Luffy’s head. “Now go to sleep.”

And they fell asleep together, with Luffy’s fingers never losing their grip on Sanji’s shirt.


End file.
